


Got A Secret, Can Ya Keep It?

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Prekerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: He was playing with fire, but Shiro did not care. He was wrapped around his little omega's finger and he could not be happier. Of course, being so enthralled with a spitfire like Keith Kogane comes with risks.





	Got A Secret, Can Ya Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY late birthday gift to @jin-06 who fell in love with the idea of Keith getting pregnant at the garrison and Shiro trying to hide it by having Keith wear his clothes!
> 
> (cleaning out my tumblr ficlets!)

_You’re playing with fire_ , his fellow alphas had teased. Playing with fire and guaranteed to get burned, Matt had warned, ever the practical one. What was a little singe though when Shiro had a burning flame cupped in his palms? Nothing burned brighter than the passion and vigor of his little omega and he was determined to hold onto that flame as long as he could. The burn of embarrassment at how quickly and easily he had become wrapped around the cadet’s finger was a wound to his pride he would gladly endure.

The analogy wasn’t completely out of place. Fire burned in Keith Kogane’s veins and Shiro felt that fire every time they touched. Even the subtlest touch of fingers ghosting across his arm in passing seared his flesh and left him reeling. He could not get enough of the omega’s intoxicating touch. He had long stopped listening to the practical part of his alpha brain, reminding him of the dangers of courting a young omega. There were no rules against their coupling–save one.

“You’re– _What_?”

Shiro was certain his heart had skipped a beat. His chest fluttered and heaved; breathing became momentarily difficult.

Across the canteen table, Keith cast his gaze downwards, a guilty frown twisting his lips. It was an unappealing look and one that did not sit right on the young man’s face. Keith was not a smiler, but he was not a perpetually unhappy youth either. It hurt seeing the expression, with how much Shiro strove to brighten that face with a smile.

He cleared his throat, the flutter gone and replaced with a relentless hammering. “Are you…sure?”

“Pretty sure.” Keith muttered. 

“How sure? Like…how can you be certain?”

Finally, after minutes of tense silence and guilty contemplation, Keith raised his eyes. A line of confusion marred his brow. Shiro could read his expression: _is that a joke?_ No, no it was not, Shiro mentally kicked himself. It was just a dumb question.

“Sorry, Keith. I meant–”

“Of course I’m sure.” Keith huffed, somewhat indignant at being questioned. “You think I wouldn’t know when I miss a heat? When my body starts changing?”

He cast a skeptical glance at the cadet’s body; Keith looked as slim and trim as ever. Of course, he could not speak as to what changes were taking place beneath the sagging uniform. Who was he to question Keith? It was Keith’s body, Keith would know if something was amiss or changing. Which meant that he had broken the cardinal rule of not impregnating a fellow student. 

Shit. 

Across the table, he could see Keith examining him, studying his expression, the set of his shoulders, drawing conclusions as to what it might mean. Shiro didn’t suppose he had to wonder what course of action Keith was planning on taking. If there were plans to go to the clinic, they would have been aired by now. It was expected from an omega, even an unconventional one, such as Keith.

The young man sighed, shaking his head in dismay. “You don’t owe me anything, Shiro. I can take care of it on my own. I won’t tell–”

“You don’t want me to be the father?” His voice broke slightly, heart stuttering at the dismaying notion.

Keith blinked, taken aback by his heartbroken tone. "You…want to?“

Shiro reached across the table, nearly toppling his drink in his haste to snatch at the omega’s hands. Keith’s grip was loose, his hands clammy and sweating. His poor omega…how long had Keith thought that he would be forced to raise a child alone? How long had he assumed that he would be abandoned, that he no longer had worth now that he was carrying? 

"Keith,” he couldn’t help but break into a smile, “that’s our baby!”

A watery smile made its way onto Keith’s face, eyes lighting hopefully.

The joy was short lived. Reality sank in, as did logic. Keith’s grip turned lax once more. 

“Shiro…what are we going to do? If anyone finds out, we’ll both be dropped from the program, maybe even kicked out of school.” 

The thought had crossed Shiro’s mind. It wasn’t just his own personal rule that demanded he keep Keith’s eggs unfertilized until they were both graduates and settled into a career; Galaxy Garrison policy was explicitly clear about the consequences, should students grow familiar enough with one another for offspring to occur. One or both of them was going to go down. 

“Just give me some time to think.” Shiro gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll come up with a solution. You just worry about keeping yourself healthy.”

The smile that turned Keith’s lips was wane and weak, as if he were not entirely certain he could trust in Shiro’s enthusiasm. It was an understandable fear. The garrison was no nonsense and their futures sat poised on the edge of a knife. Even so, Shiro was determined to keep them both out from under the scrutiny of the disciplinary committee. 

=====

Hiding the truth of Keith’s condition was a poor plan, but it was the best plan Shiro could come up with in a short span of time. Keith had raised a brow, skeptical, perched on the alpha’s bed, a book on pregnancy in his lap. 

Shiro grimaced at the expression aimed at him. “There’s only two more months of school.” he explained, hoping his logic would be sound to the cadet’s ears. “If we get through these last few months, we’ll be safe. We can spend the summer at my home and you can have the baby there. My parents will be happy to have us.”

The fairy tale ending was tempting, but Keith was not swayed. He was a realist. He knew that the world was not as kind as Shiro liked to imagine it was. 

“It’s not two months until summer break,” Keith said carefully, “it’s two months and three weeks. I’m already two months along. We don’t even know if I’ll deliver by the end of the summer.”

“I thought omegas only gestate about seven months? We should be right on time.”

“With my luck? I’ll be carrying nine to ten months.”

Shiro sorely hoped not. The time frame was shaky as was, hopeful at best. As was, Keith might be feigning contracting mono for a few weeks of the coming school year. Or maybe Keith would take a year off to recover and raise the baby. He tried not to think of that as the ideal outcome; Shiro vowed that he would not place pressure on Keith. 

He laid a hand on Keith’s knee and squeezed reassuringly. The omega rolled his eyes, but with no plan of his own, Keith resigned himself to go along with it. There was little acting to be done, thankfully; it was mostly a matter of finding excuses to avoid extensive physical strain and explaining away the cadet’s growing appetite.

…At least, it was a simple matter of such things, until the life in Keith’s belly began to burst forth with alarming speed. Keith had muscled his way into the alpha dormitory, snarling and snapping at any in his path, and pounded on the dorm door, demanding to be let in. Hearing his strained voice, Shiro flew to the door, alarmed, fearing for his omega and unborn child. The door had hardly been unlocked a second before the cadet slammed the door open and stalked in.

Shiro shared a concerned look with Matt, watching them from the safety of the common room couch.

“Keith? What’s wrong?”

The omega turned dark eyes on him. Shiro swallowed heavily at the look of threat in the omega’s steely gaze. In answer to his question, Keith dropped his belt and held his orange uniform jacket open. The ‘wrong’ was obvious. Undeniable. Alarmingly present. The loose gray undershirt that Keith wore had grown taut, the thin fabric stretching over the homely swell of stomach that clearly housed a baby. His baby. Their baby.

“Oh, shit…”

Without thinking, he ripped his shirt over his head, barely taking the time to turn it right side out before striding forward and pushing the garment over Keith’s head. An indignant squeak was aimed at him,a s was a few weak bats of the hand, but Shiro was determined. 

When the alpha stepped away, Keith tugged at the sagging shirt that had been forced on his person. The Galaxy Garrison logo stood proudly on the front, the ugly orange making his eyes sting. He could not go out and about like this…It would be clear to anyone that glanced at him that he was wearing his potential-mate’s clothing. The neck of the shirt drooped onto his shoulder, the sleeves billowing comedically against his elbows. His belly was happily concealed, but did that truly matter when his outfit all but screamed that he was hiding something.

“Shiro.” he fixed the alpha with a wary look. “This isn’t going to work.”

Shiro looked him over, nodding once. “You’re right. Let me get you my garrison hoodie too. That will hide it for sure!”


End file.
